cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jishin
Jishin (じしん, lit. earthquake) is a fan-made clan from the Dragon Empire nation. Background Jishin is a force of revolutionaries fighting for independence from the Dragon Empire. Dragon Empire's emergency response to the flood was a fiasco, to say the least. It says a lot that the first idea the government had on their minds when the flood happened was to create yet another military force (Ayanami), as if they thought could solve everything with military might. As a result, many devastated areas received little help for the immediate effects of the flood, especially areas far from the capital. Southern Dragon Empire, being closest to Magallanica and thus the Deep Thought encroachment, was the most affected. While the top brass of the Empire sent their forces out on missions, the inhabitants of the south Dragon Empire were forced to defend themselves against the onslaught of abyssal invaders. Surprisingly, they were actually able to hold their own, even though they received no help and their infrastructure was destroyed, as they turned to forgotten earth magic to ward away the invaders and the water. Regardless, the south Dragon Empire was devastated. The Deep Thought invasion was the last straw for many of Dragon Empire's citizens, who were already combating Dragon Empire's various social problems. After Deep Thought's forces retreated and the water levels returned to normal, the south Dragon Empire was left with a grudge against the Empire's government, as well as a renewed desire for social justice. They declared independence from the Dragon Empire, citing its various injustices (including dragon favoritism at the expense of other races, their obsession with expansion and military might, and giving guns to children), and formed a tentative republic. They named themselves "Jishin" to indicate their allegiance to their land. The Dragon Empire didn't take this well. Soon after their declaration of independence, the Empire sent troops from Kagero to quell the rebellion. The south Empire already had a hard time fighting the disorganized Deep Thought invaders, so they had little chance of winning against the most powerful army on Cray, even if they exploited their advantages, such as their knowledge of the lay of the land, to the fullest. On the first battle against the Empire, though, the leader of the rebellion, a dragonman woman named Prithvi, invoked Stride. The being invoked by Prithvi's stride was nothing like the people on the battlefield had seen before. It was a dragon, that much was certain, but it resembled no known dragon species. The creature's body shape was bulkier than the average dragon, it had no wings, and its body was covered in stony scales. The dragon swept away the attacking Kagero soldiers and introduced itself to the Jishin defenders. Its name was "Earth Realm Dragon, Bhukampa", it was a "Terra Dragon," and it came from a future where the Jishin succeeded in their rebellion and created a new race of dragons with their earth magic. Emboldened by the dragon's words, the Jishin swelled in numbers. Sympathizers across the Dragon Empire began to head to the Jishin republic to join them, and their strength grew enough to challenge that of the Empire's military. Playstyle Jishin is a defensive clan that aims to maintain a consistent field of bulky units for the entire game. Jishin aims to create a field that cannot be dislodged or disrupted, leaving the opponent helpless as Jishin's rear-guards grow stronger turn after turn while never running out of resources. Jishin's rear-guards are incredibly sturdy. Many of them have high base powers and can increase each other's power during the opponent's turn, resulting in units that take a great deal of effort to even attack. Furthermore, a disproportionately high amount of Jishin rear-guards have Resist or can ignore effects entirely, frustrating any control clans' attempts to control a Jishin board. Jishin refuses to bow to oppression; they will endure, and they will survive. Upon seeing Jishin's bulky rear-guards, a player might be tempted to throw all of their offenses at the enemy vanguard and bypass having to deal with Jishin's field entirely. This will only end in failure, as Jishin's rear-guards are very dangerous and snowball quickly, becoming stronger the longer they last on the field. Jishin's units can increase their power permanently through equip gauge, increase the defenses of the vanguard, accumulate resources every turn, guard restrict, or redirect all attacks to themselves (TAUNT IS CHEAT SMOrc). This also means, however, that if a player manages to shatter Jishin's field, they lose the advantage they've accumulated over the course of the game and find it difficult to recover. All of this is emphasized by Jishin's access to the equip gauge mechanic. Unlike Tachikaze, which uses the equip gauge as fuel for its units or as a reward for cracking your rear-guards open, Jishin slowly accumulates equip gauge on its units over the course of the game, getting stronger and stronger as it does so in the same way Dark Irregulars gets stronger the more soul it has. As equip gauge is tied to rear-guards, the only way to stop Jishin from getting stronger is to kill its rear-guards, which is no easy task. Races and Sub-clans Races *Demon *Dragonman *Gillman *High Beast *Human *Noble *Terra Dragon *Warbeast *Winged Dragon Sub-clans and archetypes *Prithvi List of Jishin cards Grade 0 [[]] [[]] Trigger unit (Draw)/Sentinel (Perfect Guard) Romanoff Blitzer Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Category:Clan Category:Jishin Category:Dragon Empire